


Light and Fire

by KusanoSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Gift Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Lucius Malfoy, Pardoned Lucius Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: A pardoned Lucius Malfoy moves to America and meets a very intriguing woman. Despite his mistakes in his past, does he have a chance at redemption?





	Light and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfireSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireSD/gifts).



> For my friend Star, I was SUPPOSED to be writing a 3 paragraph max introduction for a FB thingy. It turned into this instead.

Title: Light and Fire

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Future Lucius MalfoyxOC, past Lucius MalfoyxNarcissa Black, parental Lucius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy

Summary: A pardoned Lucius Malfoy moves to America and meets a very intriguing woman. Despite his mistakes in his past, does he have a chance at redemption

 

 

Lucius Malfoy had been lucky.

 

Thanks to the annoyance that was Harry Potter; or as the press was calling him now ‘The Man Who Lived Twice’, all of the Malfoys had been pardoned and avoided both prison and monetary fines for their poor choice in allegiance.

 

Narcissa had not quite forgiven him for rejoining the Dark Lord’s side, so she had insisted on the return of her dowry, an annuity and a small home in France in a divorce.

 

Lucius who had been forced into the marriage by his bully of a sire Abraxas had agreed at once.

 

Draco had been forced to repeat his Seventh Year as a result of his ‘probation’ and was limited in his spellcasting outside of classes for three years. Narcissa had agreed to a voluntary removal abroad for three years to avoid any legal punishment.

 

Lucius himself had been banned from Britain for three years, he still had his wealth, but his titles were being held in trust for Draco until his heir turned 21. If Draco was proven to be involved knowingly in any illegal activities, Draco would be removed as his heir by virtue of imprisonment. Andromeda, who had no involvement with the Dark Lord or his followers other than blood, had been granted guardianship of Draco until he turned 21.

 

Lucius was quite certain that Draco was intent on being a more socially responsible individual and avoiding censure by avoiding association with proponents of pureblood ideology presently.

 

Lucius was currently ‘vacationing’ in San Diego while searching for a new residence.

 

He didn’t need anything too extravagant, he was no longer receiving an allowance for his work as a member of the Wizengamot or Board of Governors.

 

Lucius was visiting local apothecaries and bookstores when a woman with deep garnet hair and honey-coloured eyes caught his eyes. She had pale features like the Black women he knew, and her taste in fashion had a similarity to Bellatrix’s before his former sister-in-law went completely mad. Lucius was of the impression that Bella had always been a little ‘touched’ in the head.

 

This woman carried herself with dignity but had a similar aura of inborn authority to Andromeda.

 

Lucius was a bit out of his depth, no one here knew him. He was technically no longer a Lord or a Governor, he didn’t know how to present himself without those titles.

 

To his shock, she walked towards him without the appearance of second-guessing herself.

 

“Can I help you? Are you lost, sir?”

 

Lucius wasn’t exactly surprised by the air of authority in her voice, “My name is Lucius Malfoy, I just moved here from Great Britain. I was looking for a suitable apothecary, my father was a Potion Master and I am hoping to brew for pleasure.”

 

“Lucius, rather pretentious.” The woman quipped, “My name is Starfire Wolf, but you may call me ‘Star’.”

 

“That’s a unique name…” Lucius mused.

 

“Occasionally, we chose to change our names here. There is a community of our kind in the area, but we live in plain sight most of the time. It is our duty to self-police, if you understand my meaning. We’re spread out, but we live under the authority of the joint Ministry.”

 

Lucius nodded, “Thank you, I would rather avoid trouble. I’m expatriate of Britain, you might say, I thought that America was a decent place to start over.”

 

“Expatriate?” Star asked thoughtfully.

 

“I’m also single, which feels quite odd…”

 

“You were married then?”

 

“For many years, my ex-wife and I have an 18-year-old son.”

 

“Well, Lucius Malfoy of Britain. I suppose someone ought to show you around. As an Apothecary, **The Wicked Pixie** is the best choice in the area. For crystals, I recommend **Crystallis**. If you are looking for a bookstore, then Alexandria’s Codex is where you should shop.”

 

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, “If one wanted to buy someone a drink, where would you recommend?”

 

“The Lucky Siren,” Star said immediately, then she frowned, “Was that an invitation?”

 

“Other than the clerk at my hotel, you are probably the first person to speak me since I came here. Miss Star, you are the closest person I have to a friend in America.”

 

“In that case, Mr Malfoy, I might allow you to buy me a coffee at The Siphon. I do not, as a rule, accept drinks from men I do not know well.”

 

“I definitely agree that coffee would be a fine choice as a thank you. Perhaps, I can earn your respect and friendship enough to be allowed to buy you a drink in the future.”

 

“We’ll see,” Star said dubiously, with a very Andromeda-like aura.

 

Lucius was definitely intrigued by this Starfire Wolf, how their friendship would progress was up to Lady Magic and Sister Fate. But he was grateful to have an acquaintance, boarding on friendship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
